A storm of War
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Basically Russia Vs. Prussia WW111 fight


**Yet another equest from my dear Wolfy. Hope he likes it. It was based of youtube roleplay so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Bodies cover the grounds east Germany and western Russia. Many wounded soldiers flee, Both Russian and Prussian.<p>

'Are you ready to give in _Gilbert_' The Russian smiled innocently, his rusty pickaxe in hand.

The Prussian man growled.

'You bastard. I will never give in to you…"

The smile disappeared from Ivan's face.

'Very well.' He said as he began to charge at the albino. The blunt end of the axe jabbed into Gilbert's ribcage. Gilbert groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

'Your ready to fight, da?' The taller of the two said.

'Ja… Bring it on, _Old_ _friend_." He looked up at Ivan, red eyes gleaming. Ivan pulled back the axe and struck again.

A cry of pain could be heard, then hard coughing.

The Russian man lifted axe once again but Gilbert moved too quick and stabbed Ivan in the stomach with a knife hidden in his boot.

The Russian nation cough up blood then continued to swing the axe. He rammed it straight through the back of Gilbert's thigh. The Prussian man screamed in pain.

'Now how about your other leg… Da?' He slammed it through the opposite leg's shin.

'Damn R-Russian.' Gilbert did his best to speak through the pain.

'You know… Your dear Sestra, Louise asked me to give you something…' Ivan cooed.

The ex-nation did his best to stand then tackled the larger nation to the ground.

'She hasn't been my _Dear_ Swester since she joined you, you damned Russian Hundin.

Ivan grabbed Gilbert by his white hair and yanked back. Large fist slam into Gilbert face a few times dislocating it on the second punch.

Ivan put is foot to the Prussians stomach and kicked him off.

Gilbert fixed his face and stood. He tacked the Russian again and began to throw punch after punch. Ivan slammed his head forward into Gilbert's nose. The Prussian stumbled backwards, trying his best not to cry.

Ivan stood again and that innocent smile that Gilbert _hated_ was back on his face.

'You son-of-a-Bitch! Why wont you just die!' Gilbert screamed and pulled out the black pistol his younger Bruder, Ludwig had given him right before this god-awful fight.

A single blast could be heard in the distance.

Louise's and Ivanna's Head shot up from the medic beds they were place upon after their fights with the Prussian man earlier that week.

'I have a bed feeling about this…' The German woman said. The Russian Woman nodded in agreement.

'Da, Me too…' Ivanna said fearing for her Husband's life.

'You both should get some rest...' Toris started to tremble toward the two Busty women.

'Don't be scared, Hun.' Ivanna smiled and pulled him into a hug.

'Ja, We would never hurt you…' Louise smiled kindly to the small Baltic.

Louise froze for a moment.

'I think I'll go as backup… just in case.' She said she quickly grabbed her boots from the side of the medic bed.

'Nyet!' Ivanna cried and grabbed her dear friend.

'I'm sorry Ivanna… She pulled her arm away and grabbed her jacket.

**Gilbert… I'm so sorry…** She thought to herself as her put her hat on her messy and lightly bloody hair.

Ivan gritted his teeth and held his shoulder. Those blows to Gilberts head must have thrown off his aim.

'Either you loss you touch... or you're more hurt then you led on…' The Russian man smiled.

Gilbert staggered but stood tall once again.

'I'm fine.'

Ivan grabbed Gilbert by the arm and threw him down. The large nation's boot forces weight on the beatened ex-nations hand. The hand was shattered and the pistol was kicked into the rubble.

Ivan took out a pistol of his own and stot Gilbert in the shoulder.

"I win." Russia Laughed colding shooting him again in the shoulder.

"I believe this is where the war ends, da?" The cold black pistol was at Gilbert's forhead.

'Why don't you just bow? I promies them a good life, you too." The russian smiled.

_Them. _By that Ivan meant Gilberts two sisters; Louise and Maria. He imagened how things use to be, how happy everything use to be.

"You won't last. Your too beaten up. Lost too much blood."

Gilbert swallowed his pride and finally said.

"You win."


End file.
